


The One Time You Didn't Come Back

by StarChild8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5&1 Things, Angst, Bad Minghao, Cheating, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Controlling Relationship, Jihoon is mentioned for like one line, Kinda controlling Seungcheol, M/M, Sad Ending, but not really tho, poor seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: Five times Minghao walked out and came back. And the one time he didn't come back.





	The One Time You Didn't Come Back

****

1

The first time, Seungcheol couldn't remember what started the argument. It was probably something minor. But it became something major. Most of the fight was a blur to him. One minute he was laughing with Minghao over a joke. The next they were yelling at one another.

Seungcheol didn't remember what he said. Whatever it was must have been too harsh. He remembers the tears pooling in Minghao's eyes. The younger had stopped yelling and just stood still. He remembers the heavy silence that fell upon them. He could never forget how it choked him, waiting for Minghao to say something.

In retrospect, Seungcheol realizes that is when he should have apologized. He should have taken back whatever mean words he said. Instead he glared angrily at Minghao, his stance firm and unmoving. He remembers how tight he had clenched his jaw. He must have looked terrifying in Minghao's eyes.

It had felt like ages before Minghao made the first move. He turned quickly on his heels and made for the door, phone in hand. He slipped on his jacket and shoved his keys into one of the pockets. Before Seungcheol could process what was going on, the Chinese boy was out the door.

He remembered the loud slam enunciating Minghao's exit. It was mere seconds after the door closed that the older male broke down. The couple had their fair share of arguments in the past, but never had one of them stormed out. He was scared that he had lost Minghao forever that day. He sent multiple texts apologizing and asked Minghao to return home.

And he did several hours later. Seungcheol wrapped the younger in a tight hug, apologizing profoundly. The issue was never properly addressed again. Seungcheol feared that if he brought it up, Minghao would leave again.

****

2

The second time was months later. The pair was brainstorming how to rearrange and redecorate their apartment. They couldn't come to an agreement on what color to paint the walls. It was a stupid thing to fight about in all honesty. Seungcheol should have just agreed to the bright red Minghao wanted.

He wasn't sure why they were so worked up about it. He doesn't know why he hurled insults at Minghao. The Chinese male shot them right back at him. The two went at it for thirty minutes. During the time it happened, it had only felt like five minutes.

At some point Minghao decided he had enough. He scooped up his phone and left like the last time. Seungcheol wasn't as worried as the last time though. He didn't break down or immediately apologize. Instead he waited for Minghao to return home.

Minghao was gone longer this time. He wasn't home until late into the night after Seungcheol normal went to sleep. The elder had stayed up to ensure Minghao was safe. The apology was short. Both retired to bed shortly afterwards. In the end, the walls were not repainted.

****

3

A year pasted before the next major argument. Minghao had cancelled their long planned date week in favor of working overtime. He wanted to make extra money to go visit home. Seungcheol understood the fact that Minghao missed his homeland and family. But the plans had been set months ago and it had taken forever to align their vacations up.

Seungcheol was upset. He just wanted to spend quality time with Minghao. Was that too much to ask for? He had plenty of money saved up if Minghao really wanted to see his family. Working overtime and cancelling their plans was unnecessary. He made sure he was vocal about it.

Minghao accused him of trying to keep him away from his family. He claimed they had other days to spend together. His words implied that Seungcheol was being too controlling.

That's where Seungcheol snapped. Of course he wanted Minghao to go visit his family. He had no problem with it. It had just been a while since they were able to go on a proper date. He wasn't trying to control Minghao. He was trying to spend time with him outside of their morning and nightly routines before and after work.

The younger wanted to hear none of it. As soon as Seungcheol tried to explain himself, Minghao had earbuds in. He turned his music up loud enough, Seungcheol could hear it from ten feet away. He yelled at the other to listen to him. His words were muted by the pumping bass.

Minghao was gone in less than a minute. Seungcheol was too tired for this shit this time around. He showered before climbing into bed. He vaguely remembered Minghao returning early the next morning. Had he been more awake, he would have been more upset with how long Minghao had been gone.

****

4

It was only a few weeks later when it happened again. This time, they were out shopping. They were stocking up on groceries for the week at the local supermarket down the street from their apartment building. Any where public is never a good place to have a fight.

Minghao wanted one brand of one thing and Seungcheol another. It kept happening with nearly every item on the list. It peeved Seungcheol how Minghao was trying to change everything. He could see wanting to try out a new brand or two. Yet he wasn't so sure about getting a different brand for everything. They had been using the same brands for years and never had any issues with them.

Despite his annoyance, Seungcheol kept quiet. He knew better than to start something in public. Every few things he'd allow Minghao to get the brand he wanted, but he tried to stick to what they usual got as best as he could. He could tell the younger male was also getting increasing annoyed.

It was near the bottom of the list when Minghao broke. He started to yell at Seungcheol. Once again he accused Seungcheol of being controlling. He waved his arms about and pointed fingers. The Chinese boy nearly broke a nearby jar of pickles in his anger.

Seungcheol remained quiet. He didn't want to yell in public. It would look bad on him if he did. He could feel the stares of other shoppers. Their eyes burning into him as his boyfriend yelled at him. So the older stood still and quiet. He allowed Minghao to let all his anger out. Once Minghao stopped, he asked in a soft voice, "Feel better now?"

Apparently those were the wrong choice of words. He could see Minghao's anger flare up again. The younger's eyes going wide and his jaw clenching shut. He tossed the list at Seungcheol before walking away. The onlookers looked between the two before carrying on with their own shopping.

Seungcheol found the rest of the items on the list and paid by himself. The cashier gave him a tight-lipped smile as he wrung up the items. To make it up to Minghao, Seungcheol had gotten a cake and some ice cream. He knew it wouldn't mend the situation, but it would be a start.

The male left the store and found Minghao waiting in the car. His arms were crossed and he had his head phones in. He refused to look at Seungcheol the whole way home. Minghao's shell cracked upon seeing the sweets and he apologized for his behavior in public.

****

5

The fifth time was in the middle of summer. Minghao had been working more and more. He always seemed to be taking any shift tossed his way. He was only home when he went bed.

At first it worried Seungcheol. He didn't like Minghao overworking himself. It wasn't healthy and wasn't worth the money in his opinion. He wanted Minghao to take time off and relax. Too much work leads to too much stress. It wasn't good.

Then he became annoyed. It felt like Minghao was taking up shifts to avoid him. Seungcheol would try and plan something for them to do. Most of his plans were simply to have dinner at home together. Yet his boyfriend never seemed to have the time.

One day he decided to bring Minghao lunch from home. He packed it neatly and drove to the other's workplace. It was suppose to be a nice, simply jester. A homemade lunch made with love for his lovely Minghao.

When he entered the building, Chan greeted him. Chan was one of Minghao's co-workers and friend. Seungcheol had met him several times before. They weren't close, but they could at least recognize one another. Seungcheol asked where Minghao was currently at.

Chan frowned, "Umm... Minghao hyung isn't here. He has the day off."

"He said he picked up an extra shift today?" The confusion started to settle in.

"No... I haven't seen him all day. As far as I know, he hates doing overtime. Every time Jihoon hyung asks if Minghao hyung can work later or take an extra shift, he turns it down."

Seungcheol stood frozen, "Are you sure?" Chan nodded. The elder stared into nothingness processing the information.

"Oh... Hyung... I am so sorry..." Chan finally grasped the situation.

"No... It's okay. It's just..." Seungcheol took an uneventful breath, "I have to go. Thank you for letting me know."

He was out the building and in his car before Chan could reply. Once in his car, Seungcheol whipped out his phone. He dialed Minghao's number. It rung a few time before the younger picked up.

"Hyung? Do you need something? I'm a bit busy right now."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in on you. See how you were doing," Seungcheol decided to play dumb.

"I'm fine. But work is kinda busy right now so I have to go."

"Lair."

"I'm sorry?"

"I was just there. Chan told me you haven't been taking extra shifts or overtime. What are you actually doing?" Seungcheol tried to keep his voice calm.

"What were you doing at my work?" Minghao's voice sounded worried.

Seungcheol glanced at the lunch he had made, "I wanted to bring you lunch. But you aren't here."

"..."

Minghao didn't reply. Seungcheol waited for something. Anything. Some excuse Minghao would make up. Yet he got nothing.

Just as he was about to ask another question, Minghao spoke in a soft voice, "I don't have the time or energy for this right now."

The younger ended the call. It wasn't so much a fight and walking out. But to Seungcheol it sure felt like one.

****

6

The final time was later that same day. Seungcheol had gone home to think over what he had learned. He didn't even notice the time passing him by. He simply sat on the couch, staring at nothing, lost in his thoughts.

The door opening shook him from his trance. His brown eyes watching Minghao walk into the room. The two stared at each other. Both knew they had to talk. It was inevitable at this point. Something was clearly going on.

The silence stretch out. Neither wanted to break it. Neither wanted to be the one who started it. As much as this needed to happen, neither of the males wanted to bear the responsibility of initiating the conversation.

"You're cheating aren't you?" Seungcheol couldn't handle the silence. It suffocated him and he had to break it. He watched Minghao open his mouth before closing it several times. At a loss for words, he simply nodded his head.

Seungcheol combed his fingers through his hair and buried his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He had thought about what actions to take after he got home. Nothing seemed right. His mind was too clouded. He didn't need this. He didn't need any of this.

"Get out," Was all he managed to say. Seungcheol didn't bother looking up. He could hear Minghao walking away. He could hear the sound of keys being picked up. He could hear the door open and close.

And that was the last time Seungcheol saw him. The next day he had come home from work to find all of Minghao's belongings gone. His copy of the key was left on the kitchen counter top. The only lingering reminders of their past relationship was the pictures. Seungcheol took them down and put them in a box. The box was shoved into a closet where it would be forgotten until he moved out.

He heard news about Minghao from time to time from their shared friends. He was dating his coworker Soonyoung. Seungcheol didn't like to hear about it and allows tuned out when the topic was brought up. His heart ached. But it was healing. He just needed time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should add any other tags.
> 
> I hated writing this tbh, because I hate making any of my bois sad without giving them a happy ending. I also hate writing Minghao as a bad person. Or any of Seventeen's members for that matter.


End file.
